Fight Between Enemies
by GurlOfTheNight
Summary: Hermione and Draco getting into random fights about random stuff. Its not really random fights anymore. It actually has a story line. Not sure how many chapters yet. Draco/Hermione.
1. Day One

**A fight between enemys**

**Day One.**

"I HATE YOU"

"NO I HATE YOU"

"NO YOU GOT IT WRONG I HATE YOU"

"WHATEVER YOU BITCH."

"I NOT A BITCH YOU ASSHOLE."

"WELL I AM NOT AN ASSHOLE."

"PEOPLE WOULD DISAGREE WITH YOU ON THAT."

"WELL…."

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SAY IT BACK BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T SEE ME AS A BITCH."

"THAT THEY DON'T, BUT THEY DO SEE YOU AS A KNOW-IT-ALL"

"THAT'S BETTER THEN BEING KNOWN AS A FERRET."

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FERRET.'

"THINK WHAT YOU WILL."


	2. Day Two

**A fight between enemys**

**Day Two!**

"Move"

"No."

"Move"

"No."

"Move"

"No."

"GAWD DAMN-IT MOVE YOUR FERRET LOOKING ARSE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A FERRET FOREVER."

"You wouldn't"

"You want to try me."

"No."

"Then fucking move your ferret ass."


	3. Day Three

**A fight between enemys**

**Day Three!**

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"I lost my slytherin boxers."

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER YOU WOKE ME UP OVER YOU BOXERS?"

"Ummm. Noooo? All I did was scream."

"Yeah like a girl."

"I don't scream like a girl."

"You don't?"

"I don't!"

"You lie."

"I am a slytherin, what do you expect."

"HA. I got you to confess."


	4. Day Four

**A fight between enemys**

**Day four!**

"Give me the letter."

"NO."

"Give me the letter."

"Nopers."

"You stupid know-it-all."

"How can I be stupid and a know-it-all."

"I don't know, don't care. Just give me the letter."

"Nooooooooo."

"Yessssssssssss."

"Nopers."

"Yuppers."

"Why?"

"Cause it is mine."

"Soooooooooooo."

"Its mine give it too me."

"Nopers. I think I will read it."

"Don't you dare."

"Don't dare me."

"I could if I wanted to."

"Okay we will see."

"NOOOOOOOOOO. Okay Okay you will. Just let me have the letter."

"For a price."

"Whats the price?"

"You have to dress in Gryffindor colors for a month."

"How about a week."

"I guess you don't want the letter."

"Okay Okay a month. Now give me my letter."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Okay Here."

"GRANGER WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS. YOU DREW A PICTURE AND MADE ME THINK THAT IT WAS A IMPORTANT LETTER. I AM SO NOT DRESSING LIKE A GRYFFINDOR."

"O YES YOU ARE YOU PROMISED."

"FUCK!"


	5. Day Five

**A fight between enemys**

**Day Five!**

"Granger I didn't know you were into black slik bra's."

"So You don't need to know."

"O I think I do. So do you have a matching thong to this bra or do you wear hipster."

"Your a fucking pervert. I am not telling you shit."

"O really know."

"Really know."

"So that means I can tell the whole school that Miss Know-It-All Granger has a black slik bra."

"I don't care tell what you want or dare to say."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on how you look at it"

"You are. You don't think I will do it."

"I don't know maybe you will maybe you won't."

"Trust me I will."

"Okay whatever can I have my bra back I am going to be late for class."

"Nopers."

"Stupid fucker."

"Awwie such pet names."

"Urgh. You make me sick."

"So now we are making up new words."

"Malfoy you stupid fucking ferret either give me back my bra or I swear everyone will know you use girls body wash."

"Okay Okay Here."

"HeHe and too think I didn't think it was true."

"You bitch."

"Its Miss Bitch too you. Okay."


	6. Day Six

**A fight between enemys**

**Day Six!**

"Hermione???"

"What???"

"Let me in the bathroom already."

"Nopers."

"Yes I need to do my hair."

"You do know you should like a girl right."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO I FUCKING DON"T"

"Fine you don't"

"I win."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"I do." 

"Okay."

"I don't sound like a girl just cause I need to do my hair."

"If you don't sound like a girl then why did you keep saying I do."

"URGH."

"I thought that wasn't word."

"Whatever."

"Nice come back."

"Whatever."

"You should never say the same thing to time in a row. People might think that is the only word you know."

"Are you almost done?"

"Ignoring something is rude and I have been done for a good 30 minutes."

"If you have been done for 30 minutes then why wouldn't you let me in?"

"Well cause now you don't have time cause class starts in 5 minutes."

"You bitch."

"I know and as I have told before It is Miss. Bitch to you."


	7. Day Seven

**A fight between enemys**

**Day Seven!**

**"Mione?"**

**"What Draco?"**

**"I need help."**

**"With what?"**

**"Girls."**

**"Girl? Come on know."**

**"No really. I need help on how to keep a girl."**

**"Okay."**

**"I mean like for more then sex."**

**"Mione are you laughing at me."**

**"No."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"No I am not."**

**"Then why are you laughing?"**

**"UM... Something that I remembered."**

**"Sure."**

**"Seriously."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Here we go with the whatever again."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Didn't we already go through this."**

**"Yes then why are you saying whatever again."**

**"Cause I can. So whatever."**

**"Your stubborn."**

**"That like calling the kettle black."**

**"Are you calling me stubborn?"**

**"Yes I am what are you going to do about it."**

**"Nothing."**

**"That what I thought."**

**"I am now going to go to bed."**

**"Night."**

**"Nite Nite. O yeah Draco you might wanna look at you skin."**

**"Why??"**

**"You'll see."**

**"Mione I fucking hate you."**

**"I love you too Draco."**

**"I didn't say I loved you I said I hate you. You went and turned my skin red and gold."**

**"So and you point is."**

**"That I am a Slytherin not a Gryffindor."**

**"Coulda fooled me."**

**"Whatever Mione."  
**

**"What is with you and whatever. Is that the only word you know."**

**"Yuppers."**

**"That what I thought. I so knew you cheated you way to being second to me."**

**"I didn't you stupid bitch."**

**"Yes you did. Or you wouldn't have got all worked up."**

**"Urgh."**

**"Draco get the fuck off me."**

**"NO. Not until you say that I didn't cheat."**

**"Then I guess we are going to be here awhile."**

**"No your going to say it."**

**"How about Noper."**

**"How about Yuppers."**

**"Nah. I think I like you above me."**

**"WHAT???"**

**"You heard me I like you on top of me."**

**"Ewieeeeeeeeeeee."**

**"I'll have to thank Ginny. That worked wonders."**

**"What worked wonders?"**

**"Me saying I liked you one top of me."**

**"Urgh. You get one my nerves."**

**"Why Thank you. That mean I have done my job of the day."**

**"Whatever I am going to bed."**

**"Nite Nite girly girl."**

**"I am not a girly girl."**

**"If you say so."**

**"I do."**

**"Well I don't."**

**"I do."**

**"I really do."**

**"Shut up Draco and go to sleep before I make you a girl."**

**"No. I am not shutting up unless you say I am not a girly girl."**

**"O MY FUCKING GAWD. I am a girl."**


	8. Day Eight

**A fight between enemys**

**Day Eight!**

"Bitch."

"Man-whore."

"Slut."

"Fucking walking STD."

"Hoe."

"Bastard."

"Sorry. I know who my father is."

"Yeah. I do too. He is a murdering bastard."

Draco glares at her. Hermione just smiles and winks at him."

"Atleast my Dad wasn"t killed."

"So. Atleast my dad didn't do half of the stuff your dad did. Because he was to much of a coward to leave Voldemort."

"You dirty mudblood."

"Really now."

"Really."

"Do you really wanna know if my blood is dirty."

"I already know."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Okay."

Hermione throws a knife that slides by his face and leaves a shallow cut. 

"Its looks like to me your blood is red. Now lets see what color is mine."

Hermione cuts her palm and shows him the blood."

"Mine is red too."

Draco just glares. 

"I guess that show that you know nothing. My blood is the same color."

Draco doesn't say anything he just glares at Hermione. Hermione laughs and walks out of the common room.


	9. Day Nine

A fight between enemy's

Day Nine!

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco whispers.

"What did you say?" ask Hermione preoccupied.

"I'm Sorry Hermione." he says a little bit louder.

Hermione sighs and says, "Why are you whispering? If your going to talk to me talk to me where I can understand you."

He swallows and says, "I am sorry" loud enough fro Hermione to hear him.

She looks up at him and smiles before saying, "Apology accepted."

He goes to say something but decides not to and walks away. Hermione goes back to reading her book. A few minutes later Draco comes back down and stands in front of her. She looks up at him and says, "Can I help you?"

He nods and says, "Hermione will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Hermione raises her right eyebrows and says, "Why?"

"Cause I wish to take you to dinner plus I feel bad the way I have been acting."

Hermione sighs and says, "Okay fine. Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise but it is somewhere nice."

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"In about a hour in a half."

Hermione nods and gets up off the couch and goes to walk up the stairs but Draco grabs her arms. She looks up at him and says, "What?"

All he does is lean down and kisses her. She stands there shocked. He lifts his head and looks up at him with wide eyes. He smiles at her and says, "I couldn't help that."

Hermione nods and as soon as he lets go of her arm she runs up the stairs and into her room to get ready. Draco stands at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes before going and sitting down to wait for Hermione.


	10. Day Nine Part Two

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Nine Part Two!**

Hermione comes out of her room a half an hour later looking like an angel or so Draco thinks. She is in white and gold dress that reaches to her ankles. It goes all the way up to her necks but show her back completely. It has a slit up the side to a little pass her knee. She had on gold heels. And to finish it all her hair was pilled on top of her head with gold and white gems throught out her hair.

After standing there looking at her with his mouth open he says, "WOW! You look amazing."

She smiles and says, "Thank you. I hope this isn't to much."

"Not at all. You will fit in perfectly."

She smiles again and takes his offered arm. They walk out of the Dorm room and out of Hogwarts to the apperation point. He wraps his arms around her and apperates them to where they are going. Hermione opens her eyes and looks around in awe. They were in Rome and standing infront of the Roman Colosseum. She looks up at him and ask, "Why are we here?"

He smiles down at her and says, "We are eatting here."

"Here?"

"I just said that Hermione."

"But I didn't know you could."

"Well a normal person can't. But I am a Malfoy."

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Malfoys and there egos."

Draco laughs and leads her into the Roman Colosseum.


	11. Day Nine Part Three

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Nine Part Three!**

They walk inside and a waiter bows and says, "This way."

Hermione and Draco follow him to a table sitting in the middle on top of a platform. Hermione looks around. She couldn't believe there were eating at the Roman Colosseum.

Draco smiles watching her reaction of being here in rome at the Roman Colosseum. It was nice to see the look of amazment on her face. Every other girl he had taken out had been bored about where they were going. They had already seen that or done that. It was different with Hermione. She didn't care about money. Just being able to be here and eat at the Roman Colosseum made her happy.

When they got to the table the waiter bowed and walked away leaving Draco to pull out Hermione chair. She smiles at him and sits down puttin the napkin in her lap. He smiles back before going to sit down across from her. The waiter come back with a bottle of wine and pors them both glasses before putting there menus infront of them and walking away again.

Hermione laughs and says, "We even have a menu?"

"Why wouldn't be have a menu?"

"I don't know. I just thought since this isn't done that there would be a set meal."

Draco laughs and says, "I was think about it but I decided what if you didn't like what I was going to pick out so I had a menu made up."

Hermione smiles at him before looking at her menu and saying, "Thank you."

"Your Welcome Hermione."

They both look at there menu for a few minutes when the waiter come back and says, "Can I ask what Madam and Mister is have tonight?"

Draco puts down his menu and says, "I will have the steak and shrimp. The steak well done and the shrimp breaded."

The waiter nods and turns to Hermione and looks up and says, "I will have same thing please. But the steak medium well."

The waiter nods and take the menus. Hermione looks over at Draco to see him staring at her. She blushes and says, "What?"

"Its nothing you just look so pretty."

Hermione turns red and looks down at her hands in her lap. Draco laughs and says, "Aw is Mione embrassed."

Hermione looks up at him and glares. He just smiles and winks at her. She rolls her eyes and sigh before saying, "You are something else Malfoy."

"I know and are we back to last names Granger?"

"No. It just fit."

He nods and all of a sudden they see a flash. Draco looks around to see people with cameras taking pictures, He cusses before standing up and walking to the other side of the table and grabing Hermione and pulling her against him before apperating away. Once they were back at Hogwarts his lets go of her and walks away cussing. Hermione storm after him pissed of. Hermione waits until they get inside of the heads dorm being blowing.

"What the fuck was that back there?"

"You mean me grabing you and getting you out of there. I didn't think you would have enjoyed picture of you with you most hated enemy at dinner together in Rome."

"If you were my most hated enemy Draco Malfoy I wouldn't have went to dinner with you. I didn't care. But it seems you do. It seems like as long as no one new that we was out at dinner it was okay but then someone took a picture and you couldn't deny going out to dinner with the mudblood anymore. So you know what whatever. I don't care. I really thought we could be friend if not more but it seems like it was just a game to you."

Draco goes to say something but Hermione walks away and up to her room. Draco grabs the vase next to him and throws it at the wall before repairing it and doing it again. He simi calm down after doing that a couple times. He goes up to his room and takes his clothes off before falling into bed.

A/n: I know the last two chapter haven't really been days. But o well.


	12. Day Ten

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Ten!**

Hermione wakes up and looks at herself in the mirror to see her face red and puffy from crying herself to sleep. She sighs before walking into the bathroom and locking all the doors and warding them. She turns on the vanilla and strawberry tabs and strips down while the tub fills up. She gets in and sigh as the water relaxes her. She closes her eyes and just relaxes until she hear a knock at the door. She rolls her eyes and says, "What is it?" in the snottest voice she could.

"I need to use the restroom Mione?"

"Well to bad seeing as I am in here."

"It is not to bad."

"Yes it is. I am in here deal with it."

Draco growls and trys to get in. Hermione laughs when she hears him yelp. She knew it was a good idea to put that stinging charm on the door.

"Hermione that string charm was uncalled for."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do."

"I care cause you do why."

He sigh loudly and walks away. Hermione sigh and finishes her bath. She gets out and drys off before wrapping a towel around her and her hair and unlocking and unwarding the bathroom and walks out. Draco is sitting on the floor. Hermione was rolls her eyes and huff before walking pass him. He gets up and grabs her arm before she walks into her. She looks at him over her shoulder and says, "Would you please unhand me? I just got out of the bath."

He growls at her and pulls her flush against. Hermione glares up at him and says, "Let me Go Malfoy. I am not your toy."

"No one said you was my toy."

"I didn't say you did but you are treating me like I am. I am sorry to point it out to you but I'm not love. So it would do you well to let me do."

"What if I say no."

She shrugs and says, "Fine then."

She steps back a little and brings her knee up hard hitting him in the balls before walking away and saying, "Thats what I say to you saying no."

He groans from his spot on the floor and Hermione walks into her room to get dressed for the day.


	13. Day Eleven

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Eleven!**

Hermione wakes up to the smell of roses and eggs and bacon. She looks around to see a vase of atleast two red roses and eggs and bacon sitting one a try next to them with a note. Hermione groans knowing who it is from already. She gets out of bed and goes pick up the note it read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so very sorry. I should have said what I did. But I did and I can't take it back not matter how much I wish I could. I shouldn't have thought that you wouldn't have wanted to be seen with me. I am terriblely sorry. Please forgive me._

_The Very Sorry Dragon._

She rolls her eyes before sitting down and eatting the food before. Getting dressed and writting a quick note back that said"

_Draco,_

_I don't care if your sorry. I am sorry. But I feel for it once. I won't fall for it again. I thought that we could over come who we were and who are friends were and be friend. So much for wishful thinking. So I am sorry to say I'm not forgiving you. I am going to go back to things were. You have your friends and I have mine. Good day._

_The So Not Sorry Hermione._

She grabs the vase of roses and walks over to his room and opens the door and puts the note and roses on the table next to the door before walking out and down to the Great Hall to have time with Ron and Harry before classes.

Draco come out of the bathroom to see the roses and note. He walks over to them and reads the note. He crumples the paper and lets it fall to ground before throwing the vase of roses across his room. He leaves the glass and everything were it falls and get dressed and walks out of the door to the great hall.


	14. Day Twelve

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Twelve!**

Hermione gets up and out of bed and yawns. She looks around to see nothing. She smiles glad that the note she wrote him made him leave her alone. She gets dressed for the day with a extra bounce in her step. She even goes as far as straightening her hair and putting on light make up. She check that she has everything and walks out of her room and down to the great hall. She walks in and the first thing she sees is a banner that says, "I"M SORRY HERMIONE! YOUR DRACO." and Draco standing infront of her with flowers. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the Gyffindor table without so much as looking at him.

When she sits down Harry leans over and ask, "What is that about?"

Hermione sighs and says, "You know the picture of me and Draco in the paper?"

"Yeah."

"Well. We got into a fight over what happen when we got back to Hogwarts and now I won't talk to him or forgive him and he is trying to get me to. As you see."

Harry nods then Ron points behind him. Hermione looks over her shoulder to see Draco on his way over. He sits down next to her and says, "Please Hermione forgive me."

Hermione sighs and looks at him and says, "Fine. I forgive."

Draco smiles and says, "Really."

Hermione laughs before getting up walking away. She stops and looks over her shoulder at him and says, "Not really. I done told you. I'm not forgiving you. Can't you just leave me alone and stop making a fool of yourself?" before walking away again.

Right before she leaves out the door Draco says, "Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I would make myself look like a fool over and over again to make you forgive me."

Hermione laughs and says, "Well get ready to make youself look like a fool for the rest of you life cause I'm not forgiving you." and walks out. Leaving behind a shocked Great Hall and depressed Draco. After a few minutes he gets up and leaves and as soon as the door is shut behind him he hears the buss of people talking.


	15. Day Thirteen Part One

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Thirteen!**

Hermione walks down into the living room and sits on the couch. She was hungry but she didn't want to go down to the great hall and face all those people. She felt bad enough with out people making it worst. All day long yesterday people were telling her that she was mean and cold hearted. How did it come to this? He was the one that made the comment. But then again she was the one not forgiving him. I guess I should forgive him. All he was looking out for my feeling. She sighs and gets up. She looks down at herself and shrugs before walking out of the dorm and down to the great hall. She walks in and looks over at the Slytherin table to see if he was there. He was. She squares her shoulder walks walks over to him. He looks up at her and says, "What?"

She smiles and says, "I am sorry. I have been acted childish when I shouldn't have. All you did was doing was looking out for my feelings."

He looks at her blankly for a few minutes then grabs her by her waist pulling her into his lap and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. He pulls away and says, "You are forgiven. But am I?'

Hermione laughs and says, "Well duh! I wouldn't have sorry for the way I have been acting if you weren't forgiven."

He laughs too and kisses her again. She kisses him back and everyone starts clapping. Hermione pulls away from the kiss bright red and hides her face in his neck. He laughs and rubs her back. She slap his chest softly and mumbles, "Stop laughing."

He just laughs more and says, "What was that? Your mumbling."

She hits him again and says, "Stop laughing it is not funny."

He kisses the top of her head and says, "It is too funny. Your blushing cause everyone is clapping because we are talking again."

"That is not why I am blushing. I am blushing cause I forgot we were in the great hall when I was kissing you."

"OOO. So you didn't want to kiss me in front of people."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I meant I kissed you in front of the whole school teacher included."

He nods and says, "I see."

She nods and snuggles closer. He wraps his arms around her tighter and says, "Well you don't have to worry about the teacher they are clapping too. Snape told me that they had a bet going on when we were going to start talking again."

Hermione laughs and says, "I wonder who win."

"Well from the looks of it Snape did."

"Snape."

"Yup."

Hermione laughs and looks up at the head table to see Snape smiling and everyone else all grumpy. She turns her head back to Draco to see him looking down at her. He smiles at her and rubs his nose against her. She smiles back and puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him again. He kisses her back. She pulls away and looks at her watch and says, "Umm. We are going to be late."

Draco looks at her watch and says, "Crap."

He stand up stills holding Hermione and walks out of the Great Hall. Everyone looks around until one student says, "WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS."

Everyone stands up and ruins out of the great hall leaving the teacher laughing. I guess they forgot to tell them that classes where canceled today.


	16. Day Thirteen Part Two

**A fight between enemy's**

**Day Fourteen!**

They get to there class to see that there was a note on the door that said all classes are canceled. Hermione pouts and Draco come up behind her and wraps his arms around her and says, "Why are you pouting?"

"Cause there is no classes."

"Its a good thing we get to spend all day together. Alone."

Draco kisses Hermione neck and she lays her head on his shoulder and says, "I guess your right."

He nips her neck and picks her up carrying her all the way to the Head Dorm. She kisses and sucks on his neck on the way up to the room. As soon as they get there Draco turns her around where her legs are wrapped around his waist and she is up against the wall. She moans and moves against him. He kisses her and rubs against her and walks up stairs and into his room without breaking the kiss.

Hermione wakes up a hour later to someone knocking on the door. She goes to answer the door when she notices she is naked. She laughs before pulling on a tank top and boy shorts and Draco's robe. She answer the door as the knocking gets louder. She rolls her eyes and said, "I was coming."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy look offended and Lucius says, "How dear you talk to us like that?"

Hermione gasp and blushes before saying, "I am sorry. I didn't know it was you two. I thought it was one of my friends bother me from my nap."

Narcissa smiles and says, "Its okay dear. I understand."

Hermione smiles and moves out of the door way so they can come in. She shows them to the living room and says, "I will go get Draco for you."

They nod and she walks away thankful that they clothes hadn't started coming off until they got to his room. She walks into his room and shakes him. He opens one eye and pulls her down on top of him and kisses her. She kisses him back and pulls away. He tries to kiss her again and she shakes her head saying, "Your parents are down stairs in the living room."

He sigh and pouts. She laughs and kisses him before getting off of him and saying, "Get dressed they want to see you."

He gets up and says, "You go get dressed too you are coming too see them with me."

She looks shocked and says, "I am?"

"You are now go."

She nods and walks out of her room. She walks into her room and over to her closet. She pulls out a jean skirt that hits about mid thigh. She grabs a creme sweater with a v-neck. She pulls on her white lace bra and boy shorts set. She pulls on her skirt and buttons it and then pulls on her sweater. She puts on brown eye liner and creme eyeshadow. She puts on some baby phat perfume on her wrist and neck before pulling on a pair of socks and pulling on her creme fur boots. She walks out of her room to see Draco waiting for her. He smiles at her and says, "You look amazing."

She smiles back and says, "Thank you."

He nods and offer her his arm. She takes it and they walk down the steps together. Narcissa smiles at them when they walk into the living room together and she says, "I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Hermione looks confuesed and Narcissa says, "You haven't told her."

"Told me what?"

Narcissa smiles and says, "Sit and I will tell you."

Hermione sits down with Draco next to her and Hermione says, "So what is it that he hasn't told me Mrs. Malfoy."

She laughs and says, "Please call me Narcissa or Cissy."

Hermione nods and and Narcissa says, "What he has told you dear is that he has like you all along. He just had to play the part of disliking you due to the dark lord but now that he is dead he is free to act like himself."

Hermione looks at Draco and says, "Why haven't you told me?"

He looks down and says, "I didn't think you would be believe me."

She nods and says, "I would have."

He looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back and Narcissa says, "I want at least three grand kids."

Hermione blushes and laughs and Draco's eye get wide. She starts laughing and says, "Not now but in the future."

Draco's eyes go back to normal and Hermione leans over and whispers, "I wouldn't making them now at all."

Draco looks at her and she winks. He shakes his head and says, "So what are the two of you doing here?"

"We came as soon as we heard that you got her back." says Lucius.

"I see."

They both nod and Lucius says, "How would the two of you like to get out of school early?"

Hermione thinks for minute and says, "I would love it."

"Whatever she does I do."

Lucius nods and says, "Done. How long do you want to study for your N.E.W.Ts?"

Hermione looks at Draco and says, "We know everything that is on the test and more. How about in a week?"

He nods and says, "A weeks down good."

Lucius nods and pulls out a black berry and types something before putting it away. Hermione stares in awe and says, "How did you get that to work here?"

He laughs and says, "It is a wizard cell phone."

She nods and says, "I so need to get one."

Lucius nods and pulls his phone out again and makes a note to get both Draco and Hermione wizard cell phones. They sit there and talk for a little when Narcissa looks at the time and says, "We would love to stay longer but we have a meeting in a hour."

Hermione and Draco stand up and walks his parents to the door. Narcissa hugs both Draco and Hermione. Lucius shakes hand with Draco and hugs Hermione. They promise to come visit again before they walk away. Hermione shuts the door and goes and sits on one of the couches. Draco sits next to her and says, "So now that you have meet my parents do you still feel the same."

Hermione looks at him and says, "Nothing could change my feeling for you."

He smiles and says, "Good."

He gets up and walks upstairs coming down a few minutes later and kneeling in front of her and pulling out a velvet box. Hermione looks at him with wide eyes and starts crying when he says, "Will you Hermione Jane Granger please marry me?"

He opens the box and puts the ring on her finger when she sobs out yes. He kisses her and swings her around. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. He puts her down and says, "I love you Hermione!"

"I love you too Draco."

He kisses her again and carries her upstairs.


	17. 730 Days Later

**A fight between enemy's**

**730 Days Later**

"I FUCKING HATE YOU DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY."

Draco flinches and grabs a hold of her hand again. She glares at him and yells, "WHEN I CAN GET OFF THIS TABLE I AM GOING TO BREAK THAT PECKER OF YOURS." when a contraction hits

Narcissa starts laughing from the other side of Hermione's Hospital bed from the look on Draco's face. He glares at her and says, "It is not funny."

Narcissa rolls her eyes not even going to say anything back cause Hermione was cussing out Draco again. Draco kisses her forehead and whips away the sweat. Hermione screaming one more time before you hear a babies cry. She sigh and relaxes when the Doctor says, "You have a baby girl." Draco kisses her forehead and whisper, "I love you baby."

She looks up at him and smiles before saying, "I love you too!"

He smiles at her and sits down next to her on the bed when the doctor hands her the baby. She looks down at her she little fluffs of brown hair and the lightest blue eyes ever. Hermione looks up at Draco with tear in her eyes and says, "Look what we created."

"I know. She has to be the most beautiful baby ever."

"I agree with you."

Hermione and Draco sit there for a few more minutes counting finger and toes before Hermione says, "So what are we going to name her?"

He looks down at her and says, "I am thinking Aurora Marie Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione nods and says, "It fits her. Plus she not only has my mom's first name and your mom's first name too."

Hermione smiles down at her and says, "Hi, I am your mommy and this is your daddy."

Draco smiles down at Aurora and grabs her little hand and says, "So do you want to let everyone in to see the newest Malfoy?"

She nods and says, "But get the nurse first so we can tell her the name."

He nods and walks out of the room and comes back in a few minutes later with the nurse. She feels in the name and makes them a copy. She says bye and walks out. The nurse hadn't even gotten out the door all the way when everyone starts coming in. Hermione smiles and says, "Everyone meet Aurora Marie Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa starts crying when she hear that Aurora has her first name as one of her middle names. Narcissa smiles and kisses both of there cheeks before taking Aurora and cooing "I am your grandma." at her. She smiles and hands her to Lucius. He smiles down at her and says, "I can't believe I am a grandpa."

Narcissa smiles and says, "It was bound to happen."

He laughs and says, "I know. But Malfoy usually have boys."

"True. But now you have a little granddaughter to spoil to your heart content."

"True True."

Lucius hand her over to Ginny. Ginny rocks her a little and says, "I am auntie Ginny." before handing her to Harry. Smiles down at her and says, "Hi, I am your godfather Harry." before handing her to Ron. Ron stares down in awe at the little bundle in his arms before saying, "I am your godfather Ron. Some one who is going to spoil you rotten." Lucius snorts and says, "That is my job."

Hermione laughs and says, "How about it is both of your jobs?"

They both nod and Ron hand Aurora too Lavender. She smiles down at Aurora with her dreamy look and says, "Its nice to meet you Aurora. I am Lav or Auntie Lav. When you get older it is up to you."

Lavender hand her to back Hermione and Draco. Aurora starts crying and Hermione say anyone who doesn't want to see me whip out my boob might want to turns there back. All the guys besides Draco turn away while Hermione pulls out her boob to feed Aurora. As soon as she was covered everyone turned back around. The nurse came in and said, "It is pass visiting hours you all have to leave well besides the Father."

They all nods and Kisses and Hugs Hermione, Draco and Aurora before leaving. Hermione yawns once everyone is gone and Draco take the sleep Aurora and puts her in the crib next to the bed and crawls in with Hermione. They both fall asleep to be awoken four hours later to Aurora crying.

A/N: And Here Is The End.


End file.
